User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47
Hi Hello, Altair. I have seen some of your contributions and those look good. I also have read about ICAHQ and thanks for letting me know about it. Regarding your last message, I don't know what should I respond to, though. Alex007XTalk Page 06:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks but, even if you want to make me an admin some day, I don't want that post currently. Maybe later [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 06:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::It was just a joke! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 06:07, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Project 8 - Plotting & Scheming Actually, Jorrvaskr is no longer an active project, Altair. Anyway, I have seen your revamp of Silent Assassin and also blocked the vandal. Alex007XTalk Page 07:02, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, it was my first Vandal. I didn't think Jorrvaskr was inactive. I just saw it in Nesty's talk page; therefore, I decided to give it a shot, I'll bring it back to life. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 07:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Boo's Page Hi Altair. As you noticed, I made an edit to Boo's page :) Problem is, the image I added to the gallery now overlaps down into the 'References' section below the Gallery. I've tried to fix it - but the formatting on this wiki has always confused me, and I've had no luck in getting the new image to move upwards so that it no longer interferes with the References section. I was wondering if you might be able to have a go at fixing it? Thanks! Streelok (talk) 11:39, May 20, 2013 (UTC) About the Vandals There were actually two vandals, Altair. * The one that removed the content and changed it to "There is currently no description..." has IP 50.104.217.60. * The other one, who wrote "p.s he was a idiot", has IP 59.177.14.81. Of course, had it been one vandal that removed content and insulted other(s), it could have been two months ban. Alex007XTalk Page 03:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's true. And that happened long way back in October 2011. Why did you suddenly ask it, Altair? Alex007XTalk Page 10:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: My Userboxes Done, Altair, I have put your userboxes in the page. Alex007XTalk Page 12:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Contributions Hi Altaïr, I've been watching your edits as well, actually; you're about the most active person on this wiki. You're absolutely right. It is necessary for people to edit pages more, especially during American nights. I'll try to make as many (significant) edits as I can. You keep up the good work to! ;-) EdwinUS (talk) 17:12, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Featured Article * For the featured articles, I believe there are Vatsa's coding, so we can use that instead. Check here: Template:FA. I am still unsure whether I can contribute though. If you want to improve them, then my answer is definitely yes. * The featured editors have been put out for a while. We don't have that many editors anyway, so it will be very difficult to do it periodically. * James Bond? No, actually I am not a fan of the franchise. It's actually hexadecimal for 7 (0x07), just moving the X letter to the end. The number 7 is my birthday, by the way. Alex007XTalk Page 04:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article template Hi Altair. I have seen your work on the Featured Article template. It is great, except for the portal transformer, which causes a problem to the main page, making the News section moved to below the Help section. It is already solved by the way. For the Vote idea, it is of course something the community would like, but I think with the current condition, it's not plausible. That will be reimplemented later on. Well, that's all, Altair. Great work! Alex007XTalk Page 06:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Image upload Could you upload these images for me? I made them. The captions are in the url. Thanks! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. 23:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : Oh! I see that is is the height comparison of various antagonists and 47. I'll upload it today evening (6:30 IST). [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 01:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I need a full screen link to save. Reupload this in Dropbox or similar services and notify me. Sorry. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 13:34, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, anon, I recently checked the image again to see if I can download a low res image from the direct path and it succeded. I'll upload it. Also, . Bye. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 13:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply In reply to a question you asked me some time before, about ACwiki's apprenticeship program. I had completely forgotten about it, because it was a bit of a failure, but we have (or rather: had) a similar program here. You can find it under the header "community" and then clicking ICA project. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 08:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Okay Nes. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 08:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Character Sheets Where do you get the character sheets you've been putting on character pages lately? --Jpx400 (talk) 20:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :The link you included doesn't work for some reason. I looked up the website, but it's hard to tell what exactly the Watchlist is. Are the sheets fanmade or are they posted by the website itself? --Jpx400 (talk) 21:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for patching up Sandy's page. Now i will go get more minor characters, like the one whose name i learnt from you,Ivan Zorovovich (If thats is real name) P.S: How did you find his name? "The Toa" (talk) 19:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome San Andreas All we hear is... radio gaga... radio googoo... radio gaga. Karto2287 (talk) 03:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Cousin, it's your cousin! Let's go bowling! Karto2287 (talk) 05:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images I'm sorry, I don't think I have that kind of authority, I'm not an admin. --Jpx400 (talk) 09:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: In Universe What do you mean by "out-of-universe"? --Jpx400 (talk) 08:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hitman 6 Hi Alitair Skywalker I noticed the Hitman 6 Page keeps changing a lot, I posted on the talk page regarding the edit and keep checking on the page. I know the user that keeps making the changes isn't exactly putting word for word right and makes it sound a little complicated, however he or she is right infact by saying IO Intractive are now indeed making Hitman 6, not Montreal. Sqaure Enix Montreal are only now making games for Mobile and Tablet Devices. Wwewrestling (talk) 13:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :I did not know that and nobody was reverting it. I'll work on it tomorrow. So, advise anybody not to edit it till tomorrow. — Previously unsigned comment left by Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk • ) 15:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Ok I'll let people know, if you need help with any info, sources etc just send a message to my talk page. Wwewrestling (talk) 16:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Do we have have progression or ideas for the Hitman 6 Page yet? : ) Wwewrestling (talk) 7:16 July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you think now? If you want to add more, then do it, but be sure to source it. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 11:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Great job, looks very good. By the way with IO now working on Hitman 6 we can't be sure that those pieces of artwork featured on the page have anything to do with the next game as that was Sqaure Enix Montreal's work.Wwewrestling (talk) 16:57 August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, we will wait and see. God knows if it is still related.... Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 16:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Frontal shots of 47 in Codename 47 Wow, I've been absent a long time. Anyway, I see you wanted to know how to take frontal shots. An example of one I've made can be seen here. Obviously, first you must obtain the disguise you want. Then find somewhere with a suitable background. Then, follow this http://www.hitmanforum.com/index.php/topic/40278-how-do-i-use-freecam-in-c47/%7Cguide. It's pretty hard to control the freecam, but eventually you'll work out a way. Have fun! Sledgehammerx (talk) 22:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Nice to have you back, thank you! Well I have found more awards of Hitman series. Tell me when can I edit the pade "Awards and Nominations". Assassin 47 (talk) 12:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Assassin 47 Good Luck! Skywalker 47, this is Hitman Wiki, Assassin 47. I still have a few troubles with the ICA ranks. The article is still a stub. I currently lack data on that article. About awards, I still need more data on that, that's why I'm currently searching up sites, back up till 2000, in hope to find more. Wish me Luck!! Happy editing to you to. Good Luck!!!!!!! May the force be with us! Assassin 47 (talk) 16:00, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Good luck. Once you have the info, put it in the article. And by the way, I.C.A. ranks were held by numerous agents in the ICA. You can add a history section to the page stating the ranks of various agents in various times. But please note that you should include it in present tense and sentence/paragraphs and not point-wise. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 16:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: The new phase of the wiki I think I got it. Though I haven't quite done anything about it. My own recent personal project was the tables of licensed tracks on Hitman 2: Silent Assassin soundtrack, Hitman: Contracts soundtrack and Hitman: Blood Money soundtrack - I think they turned out rather nicely. Anyway, I try not to work against it. I might begin contributing to it soon, but for now, getting grammar and spelling right also quite satisfies me :) Sledgehammerx (talk) 04:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply to: Hey. Just leaving this so that you don't misunderstand. I'm removing that trivia info for Dog for now for future reformation. I'll do it after some seven hours. Also, try to edit in source mode so that you don't leave junk code. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 01:59, January 20, 2014 (UTC) So, when these reforms are compleat will you re add the trivia or will i need to, and if the latter when will i need to do so. Hitman 47 - (talk) 15:59, January 21, 2014 (UTC). Confession of mine... Gotta Admit I got You good bruh! Now tell me what were the reactions when I trolled You and all Hitman + GTA Wikias two years ago? Anyone cried? Oh and by the way about that Age thing...No Homo though It's just part of a troll okay? No need to think about something dirty... And plus If you all believed don't You think 10 Years old would set up and account. Learn himself half of wiki stuff and then even type this? Man I thought We, the Trollz are dumb. Anyways now that You know my secret of trolling I'm afraid that I will have to troll You forever...Unless...You join me..... P.S #Team1994Trollz